


[Fanvid] Heartlines

by VesperRegina



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: "Your heart is the only place that I call home." Korra's search for accord with the Avatar Spirit.





	[Fanvid] Heartlines

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Half A Moon. I've done my best with the subtitles, but some lyrics are hard to understand. Music is "Heartlines" by Florence + the Machine. The download has been altered from the streaming version below. Contains flashes.

**Author's Note:**

> Download [325 MB @ Mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yxbckxc9hu9e9fj/heartlinesalt.zip) Can also be [reblogged at Tumblr.](http://actiaslunaris.tumblr.com/post/170979606912/)


End file.
